The Silent Fox And The Spider!
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: Naraku x Oc Please read first chapter, the description was to big to put here. Rated T (might change later on)
1. Chapter 1

_**Name:**_ Umiko, The Last.

 _ **Age**_ : 21 _(Physical Appearance),_

 _ **Race**_ : Yokai

 _ **Type of Yokai:**_ Kitsune _(Fox Demon)_

 _ **Parents**_ : Unknown _(Were Brutally murdered by Shippo's parents)_

 _ **Personality**_ : All too random to tell you.

 _ **Description:**_ ***Beast*** Jet-Black fur with Silver stripes, belly, and chin. Aqua eyes, black-silver tipped ears, ***human*** wears a miko kimono, Long Jet-black hair, Aqua Eyes.

 _ **Power**_ : Poison Fog, Claws Of Silence, Fox Fury, Healing Kiss Of Light.

 _ **Skills**_ : Agile, quick, fast, flexible, quick reflexes, able to use anything as a weapon.

 _ **Friends**_ : Sesshomaru, ***Temporary: Kagome, Shippo,*** eventually Naraku and Kagura.

 _ **Love Interest:**_ Only Naraku.

 _ **Strengths**_ : Heal's fast, speedy, agile, is able to heal others, easily fools people into believing she's a weak human, because of never or simply rarely showing her demon traits.

 _ **Weaknesses:**_ anger's easy.

 _ **Weapon Choice:**_ Her Claws, though she can use any weapon available to her.

 _ **History**_ : Her parents died by the hands of Shippo's parents because they wanted to rule the lands of the south, however, they never realized that an infant was in the rubble. They then left for the rest of Umiko's parent's lands to declare them officially dead. When they did, Sesshomaru's mother, Inukimi, found her whimpering under a burning wall that was supported by large piles of rubble. At this point, Umiko not only didn't have a name but was also only an infant. Inukimi raised her with Sesshomaru for about 10 human years, before getting banished by Sesshomaru from the western lands. It was then that she asked him to take care of her and protect her as though she was part of his pack.

* * *

 **~The Story~**

When Umiko woke up in her bedroom within Sesshomaru's palace, she looked out the window near her bed and instantly saw Lady Inukimi's pink cherry tree standing in the center of an insanely large and beautiful garden and smiled. She pulled off the black and red checkered comforter from her body before getting fully out of bed and changing into her usual attire. After she was dressed, she fixed her hair and went to find her Oniisama to see what he and Jaken were up to today. But before she left the room, she grabbed a blank scroll on her bedside table since she won't be speaking this early in the morning. She wasn't mute or anything, she just doesn't speak unless she has nothing to write with or gets angry.

As she's walking, she writes on to the scroll, just before spotting one of the palace maids. She then walked up to one of the maids and handing her the scroll to read. The maid quickly looked at it then stared at her questioningly before speaking. **"Sorry Lady Umiko, but I can't read."** Umiko let out a small growl of annoyance when she said the word 'lady' before her name and walked away to find someone who could read. About five minutes later she spotted Jaken and smiled since she knew he knew how to read.

She handed him the scroll. The Imp read it. _'Do you know where my Oniisama is?'_ The imp sighed as he gave it back. **"Yor question is pointless, Mi' Lady. Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to get you."** He informed her. She then nodded and motioned for him to show her the way.

When they arrived in front of Sesshomaru's study, Jaken knocked on the door. **"Come in."** They heard from the other side of the door. When they walked into his study, Jaken stood in front of Sesshomaru's desk that had piles of papers on it, while Umiko looked amazingly at everything due to having never stepped foot in this room. From the bookshelves to the floor, everything amazed her. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to capture her attention.

 **"Imouto, today is this Sesshomaru's musume's birthday."** Sesshomaru stated, looking at Umiko to see if maybe she might say something, but no she just smiled and nodded. **"Rin would like for you to come and meet her human family. Would you come?"** he asked her. She nodded happily, just before pointing to Jaken and giving him a questioning look. **"This one will answer your question if you write it out."** Sesshomaru stated. A few seconds later she wrote; _'Will the imp and a-un be joining us?'_

 **"A-un, yes. But the imp is staying here since he always makes her upset when he's around."** She then began to write again. _'When do we leave?'_ **"Once you have a weapon on you."** he chuckled. Umiko then looked at her claws, then back to him to give him a look that said _'Are my claws not good enough for you?'_. **"It's not that they're not good enough. This one just wants to ensure your safety."** He said with no emotion on his face.

 **"Hm."** She hummed nodding. **"Come with me to the weapons room Umiko. Jaken go see to it that this one's armor is ready to be used,"** he demanded. Jaken immediately took off, when they arrived in front of a white oak door with twin swords carved in it in an x shape. Sesshomaru opened the door and motioned for her to enter the room first. **"You may use any weapon in here other than the ones this one inherited from my Otosan."**

Umiko nodded, before walking further into the room and browsing through all his swords until she found one that seemed to call for her. When she picked it up, the blade glowed aqua blue. **"That is the Katana Okaasan had found with you when she found you... Though this one's never seen it glow in any color before."** He told her. Umiko smirked, then went to look for a smaller knife she might be able to use for carving. She eventually found one that looked like a miniature butchers knife.

When she picked it up she let out a small chuckle. **"Hm? Whats so funny?"** He asked. She handed it to him. **"Hn. It's just a butchers knife..."** He said not understanding the irony.

* * *

Note: If their's a word in Japanese you don't know what it means I'll put the word and its meaning here.

Also as a warning for the chapters that follow this one, some might have spoilers from the show and others completely made up for my benefit. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Umiko then took the knife and hid it in her shoe. She then got her scroll back out and wrote on it for the last time today. 'One. It's not a butchers knife. and two. It's mine now.' She then handed the scroll to him, once he read it she playfully stuck out her tongue and left the room so he could change into his armor.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

When he was done putting on his armor, he grabbed his swords his otosan gave him and his gift to his musume for her birthday. Minutes later he walked out towards the gates of his air-born palace and saw Umiko lazily laying on A-un's back waiting for him. **"Let's go."** He said to let her know he was leaving. Umiko nodded before sitting up and grabbing the reins to A-un and getting them to follow Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

A few hours later, Umiko, Sesshomaru, and A-un arrived just outside a small human village. In Umiko's opinion, it seemed to be thriving well as its people were walking from one place to another quite easily. It caused her to smile before getting off A-un and handing Sesshomaru their reins. But her smile wasn't due to the villages peacefulness, no, she smiled cause she spotted Rin at the entrance of said village. Umiko then began to run towards her but stopped as she neared the young girl because a half-demon wearing a fire rat kimono stood in front of the young girl and threatened to attack her.

Umiko stared blankly at him as she noticed several other humans and a medium sized Kitsune stand beside him. **"Who are you?"** asked one of the humans who wore a White and green kimono. **"This is, this one's imouto."** Sesshomaru said as he walked just past the kitsune. **"How is she your Imouto? She smells of Kitsune blood."** asked the guy in the fire-rat Kimono as he sniffed the air. **"That doesn't concern you, half-breed."** Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he and Umiko walked past him towards Rin.

Rin who was now fifteen and hadn't seen Umiko, since she started to live in the village, ran to her excitedly and hugged her as tightly as she could. **"Oba-sama, I missed you!"** Rin said excitedly. Umiko smiled at her as she pulled the young teen off her person as she kneeled down and used her carving knife to write a message in the dirt. 'I've missed you as well.' While Rin and Umiko were catching up with each other, Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha and his friends. **"This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you asked me to come here?"** He demanded, looking directly at his half-brother, who had sent him a scroll of immediate importance.

 **"We asked of you to come here, due to a rumor we heard..."** Kagome said pausing not sure if she should continue or not. Sesshomaru then looked almost emotionlessly at her, if you looked closely in his eyes you'd see the curiosity in them as he grunted a small; **"hn." "We heard a rumor from a village in the north, that the half demon Naraku had been revived by a dark Miko."** She finished. **"Hm. Have you confirmed this accusation?"** He asked his half-brother's mate. She shook her head.

 **"No, we were hoping you had some info of his where about's?"** The male monk asked the western lord. **"Unfortunately, this is the first this one has heard such rumors."** Sesshomaru said with a frown. **"Why don't you and Umiko-chan join us when we leave to search for him tomorrow?"** Shippo piped in. Inuyasha growled at the young kitsune's invitation. **"Why the hell w-"** Inuyasha began to yell and hit him, but was stopped when he heard Kagome's voice.

 **"Inuyasha."** she started with an evil, evil to him, smile. **"SIT BOY!"** she yelled. Inuyasha then face-planted into the ground. Umiko and Rin were just talking about how she wanted to marry the demon slayer, Kohaku. They both then turned to see Inuyasha face plant into the dirt, when they heard the Miko, Umiko later learned was called Kagome shout _'sit boy'_.

 **"What was that for?"** Umiko asked aloud since her wrist now hurt due to her long conversation with Rin who was a non-stop chatterbox. **"She did that because-Wait did you just speak?"** Asked the female demon slayer, she learns later is Kohaku's older sister, Sango. **"Yep,"** Rin answered with a big grin. **"I thought she couldn't speak?"** asked everyone, but Rin and Sesshomaru. **"No-one ever said I couldn't, I just don't like to unless i'm mad or I have nothing to write with,"** Umiko told them.

As he got out of his hole, Inuyasha decided to be a smart ass. **"So which is it now, why are you talking?"** He asked her. Kagome was about to sit him into the ground again but didn't when she heard what Umiko asked him. **"Tell me this puppy, have you ever had a conversation with her at all?"** She asked him. **"Once or twice, but they were always about Sesshomaru or that imp, why?"**

 **"Try conversating with her, but instead of saying anything back to her... write it. Then you tell me why i'm speaking dumb ass." "Why the hell would I do that? That's just dumb!"** Inuyasha growled out.

Sesshomaru growled a bit when he heard Inuyasha say it was dumb to converse with his musume, but stayed quiet as he knew Umiko would take care of it quickly. **"So you think to talk to your mei is dumb?"** She growled out as her eyes reddened slightly. **"N-no"** He stuttered in slight fear as he saw the murderous intent in her eyes, or so he thought. She then grabbed him by his throat and whispered into his ear so no one would hear her, other than maybe Sesshomaru. **"Don't lie to me, puppy, this is your one warning, next time I'll kill you."** She warned before looking behind him and noticed his friends just standing there.

 **"Would all of you be so kind as to clear a path."** She asked them with a sadistic gentle and kind smile.


	3. Chapter 3

In a matter of seconds, everyone moved. **"Since that is now done... good night puppy."** She said in a sickeningly sweet tone, just before letting go of his throat and punching him hard in the gut. She hit him so hard in the gut, that his body seemed to fly and hit the roof of the first hut in the village and instantly he passed out. Umiko then looked at Kagome and Sango who looked to be trying not to laugh. **"So, won't you tell me what caused you to make him plummet into the ground?"** She asked while looking at the miko.

 **"Well, we were talking to Lord Sesshomaru about a rumor we heard of the half-demon Naraku's revival and Shippo asked him if you and Lord Sesshomaru would join us... well Inuyasha doesn't like Lord Sesshomaru much and decided to hit him for asking."** The monk that now stood behind Sango said. **"Who's Naraku?"** She asked. **"Wait you don't know him?" "He hasn't harmed you in any way?"** They all, but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha _*only cause he's asleep*_ , asked both questions at the same time. **"No, should I know him?"** she asked raising one eye brow.

Inuyasha's friends then turned to face Sesshomaru as a thought that they'd never voice came to them. _'He never told her of the vile demon he helped kill?'_ **"Uh... no, I guess not,"** Kagome said still eyeing the demon lord. **"He was- is a very powerful, very evil demon, who sought out the Shikon no Tama."** Shippo began explaining. **"Once he collected the shards of the Shikon no Tama and made it whole again, he made a wish on it..."** he continued to explain. **"No-one knows what he wished for, but whatever it was... the jewel never granted it to him. So he took his anger out on the world."** He finished.

 _'I wonder what his wish was...'_ Umiko thought to herself before facing Sesshomaru. **"Oniisama, can I stay? I want to meet him."** She asked. " **You may do as you please, but this one has other responsibilities to attend to."** He told Umiko before handing Rin her gift. Rin then unwrapped and opened the large but thin box that he handed her and saw that he gave her a bow with five arrows. **"A bow and arrows?"** She asked confused.

 **"This one wishes that you'll learn to use it."** He told her. **"Hai! Rin will learn."** She said with a happy smile. With that, Sesshomaru left the village. After he left, Kagome walked over towards Inuyasha's still sleeping body. **"So how long is he going to be like this."** She asked.

 **"Till morning,"** Umiko told her as she jumped into a near by tree limb. She then looked up at the sky as it began turning a pinkish color, signaling that the day was ending soon. She smiled, before closing her eyes and sleeping in the tree.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

* * *

It's been two days since Umiko knocked Inuyasha out. Her, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango had left the village a day and a half ago to search for Naraku. Umiko tapped Kagome lightly on her shoulder to get her attention before she wrote into the ground. _'So where are we specifically going?'_ **"We're going north to where his castle was when he was still alive."** The miko informed her. Umiko wiped her previous question away with the hand she wasn't using to write and wrote another question. _'How long till we get there?'_

 **"We should get there in about two days,"** Kagome told her with a kind smile. Umiko faked a friendly smile back to her. While inside she wanted nothing more than to strangle these people for being so damn slow. She may not have known Naraku when he was alive, but that doesn't mean she didn't know where the only castle in the north was or how long it took to get there. Kirara, who was in her smaller form, jumped from Sango's arms to on Umiko's left shoulder.

Soon after the Nekomata jumped on her shoulder, she started making small mewling noises that no-one but Umiko could understand due to being a kitsune and their kind communicate in similar ways. **"I know you wish to travel faster, but the Miko can't travel any faster without quickly draining her of her energy,"** Kirara told her. **"Why?"** She asked in the Nekomata's language. **"You can understand me?"** Kirara asked surprised. Umiko just simply nodded.

 **"I speak Neko, Inu, and Kitsune languages as fluently as I breathe air,"** Umiko told her. **"I see. Anyway, the miko is not of this time, she's from the future... and I guess they're much slower there."** Kirara informed her. **"Hmm."** was umiko's last response, before she noticed the others staring at her and the Neko. **"What?"** She asked in a harsh tone after getting tired of being stared at. **"Um, well how is it you can understand her?"** Sango asked.

 **"Ask Shippo. He should at least be able to understand me."** Umiko said not wanting to repeat herself. **"He can't yet, he's only a kit,"** Kagome told her. Umiko chuckled. **"If he's telling you that and you believe that... then you're pathetic,"** she smirked. **"A true demon learns to speak the language of our inner beast at the age of one. and master it by the time our appearance is that of a three-year-old."**

A few hours later Kagome asked to set up camp and after fighting with Inuyasha about it and sitting him a few times, he finally agreed. They all ate some fish then went to sleep in some strange looking sleeping futon with a cover that the miko gave them. Well, all but Umiko, who due to feeling a strange pull, decided to go for a walk toward the river that was near by. She had left her weapons at camp with the others. When she got to the river's edge she saw the source of the pull.

A pure blooded male spider demon with long dark wavy hair that was held in a hair tie. Her inner beast kept screaming. **_'Mate, that is mate!'_** Over and over again till she was brought back to the real world by his deep voice.


End file.
